


Don't Leave Me Alone

by doingitallwithyou



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Newmas - Freeform, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really just I have no clue where Im going with this, bad guy gally, everyone becomes protective of newt, i really have no idea what this is, idek what thomas and newt are yet, idk - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingitallwithyou/pseuds/doingitallwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Gally is a piece of shit, Thomas is an idiot, and Newt needs help</p><p>part 1/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi hello i'm very new to TMR fandom and ik I usually do 1D fics but newmas is like punching me in my face so expect a lot of it

_Tommy!_

 

It has to be late in the night when Thomas is woken up; the sky is indigo and as always, speckled with artificial stars. Chuck breathes softly beside him and Thomas stares upwards, not entirely knowing what had awoken him in the first place. The walls of the maze seemed to be silent, having already moved their course for the night. Even the moan and groan of the Grievers seemed to be far off in the distance, sounding almost like nothing more than the buzz of insects.

Thomas rolls over to face the kid, resting his head on one hand, “ _Chuck._ ” he whispers on the off chance that Chuck was the one who had woken him up, “you awake?”

No response.

He rolls back over, crossing his arms beneath his head and staring up at the sky, waiting for one to shoot through space or even for a lone bird to fly by, deep down he felt as though such a thing was normal at one time. As his mind wanders and plays on the edge of sleep, Thomas can’t help but feel uneasy. Here in the Glade you don’t just ignore your gut, if something feels wrong it is not in the Gladers’ best interest to push it to the side. So with one more glance at Chuck he wriggles out of his sleeping bag, off towards the rest of the boys in hopes of finding what was setting him on edge.

Thomas passes by the Homestead, the Gardens, the Box, Bloodhouse, everywhere he can think of. Everywhere he looks it seems as though nothing is happening besides some much needed rest, and for some reason this makes him feel even _more_ anxious. It was too quiet. Usually there was always _something_ going on, whether it be Minho hunching over the maps, Newt and Alby talking earnestly to one another on the second floor of the Homestead, and sometimes even Chuck and Thomas himself playing a game of twenty questions. But tonight it was silent, not a snore or a cricket or the crackle of a fire anywhere. There’s nothing he can think to do besides wander off towards the Deadheads. At this point Thomas isn’t looking for anything in particular, he just can’t seem himself getting back to sleep anytime soon.

As he rounds the tree line he finally hears something, and it’s almost pathetic that for a single moment Thomas feels _excited_. But as quickly as it came, the excitement is gone and fear sets in. He stops moving and listens intently, waiting for another sound, _anything_. Finally he hears the crack of twigs and something begin to scuffle across the ground and only one thing comes to mind: _Grievers_. Thomas is frozen in his spot, his feet refuse to move, his brain refused to think logically until he hears a _whimper_. His brow crinkles in confusion, Grievers don’t _whimper_.

“Hello?” He calls, stepping a few feet deeper into the trees.

Nothing greets him as he calls out again, but farther in he can hear that same whimper, followed closely by a growl so low and so deep that Thomas can’t make out what the person is saying. A fresh wave of fear washes over him as he tiptoes towards the sounds, not entirely sure what to expect. But the one thing that he never imagined is seeing Gally kneeling in front of him, and he wasn’t alone. Several of his cronies stood around, faces ominously shadowed by the dim flashlights they were shining in front of them. Suddenly Thomas’ mouth went nauseatingly dry as he dared to step closer, needing to know what they were grinning so evilly at.

What he saw made vomit jump to his throat; Gally wasn’t just crouching on the forest floor for fun. There, with his face pressed into the dirt, was Newt. The lights illuminated his boyish face, twisted into a pained expression as _whimpers_ escaped his lips. Thomas can’t believe it took him so long to realize what was going on, _why_ Newt was on the ground and appeared to be in pain; Gally was _on top_ of Newt, gripping the boy’s blonde hair in on hand and using the other to hold Newt’s hip. Gally was _raping_ Newt, and the other Glader’s just watched, almost as if they were _enjoying_ it. As if they relished in Newt quietly begging for them to stop.

“Not so big and tough now, are you shuckface?” Gally breathed, slamming into Newt with such force that he slid almost a foot across the ground, “Not so t-tough without Greenie to back you up, huh?”

“P- _please_ ” Newt begged, shutting his eyes when the Glader’s _laughed_ at him. Thomas wanted to just punch himself for not moving quicker, for just standing there. In those few seconds that he stood frozen he could have stopped Gally, but now he flew through the trees quicker than he had ever ran in the maze.

“Get off of him before I _kill_ you,” Thomas growled, shocking Gally into pulling away from Newt and scaring his minions into making a break for it into the trees. But they weren’t what Thomas cared about right now; honestly all he wanted to do was gather Newt in his arms and just _hold_ him, but Gally sat there on his laurels, a disgusting smirk plastered on his face as if he were _proud_ of the broken boy laying a couple feet from him. “I will _murder_ you, shuckface.” he spat, stepping close enough so that now he hovered over Gally.

He couldn’t hold it in long enough to let Gally talk, all Thomas could do was land punch after punch, relishing in the sounds of Gally’s bones cracking and his blood wet on his fingers. Thomas shut his eyes as he continued to beat the bastard to a pulp, soon all he could see was the pain on Newt’s face, all he could hear was him _begging_ for Gally to stop. Thomas doesn’t stop throwing punches until he is physically pulled _off_ of Gally and tugged away. His eyes stay closed, though, only hearing the voices of Alby and Minho and Newt’s tiny sobs.

“Newt!” he calls, finally opening his eyes as he tries to pull away from the strong arms holding him, “ _Newt!_ Let _go_ of me you bastard, _Newt!_ ”

“Calm down, Greenie, calm down.” It’s Minho who’s holding him tightly, almost in a hug, “Newt will be okay, you need to calm down.”

But Thomas knew that Newt was, in fact, not going to be okay. How would any normal person be okay after going through something like _that_?

“Where is he?” Thomas practically pleaded, still tugging pitifully against Minho’s arms, “Just tell me where he is! Please! _Please…_ ”

\--

When Thomas opens his eyes again his on a makeshift bed on the top floor of the Homestead, and he believes he’s alone until he hears a faint snore coming from the bed across from him. The only thing he can think of is _Newt_ , and he jumps from beneath his blanket doing nothing less that praying to see the blonde boy in that bed.

“Oh thank God,” Thomas sighs, his heart warming and breaking all the same when he sees Newt looking so _small_ and fragile in that bed, “Newt I’m so sorry.”

“He can’t hear you.”

Thomas whips around to see Alby leaning in the doorway, his thick, muscled arms crossed over his chest, “What do you mean? Is he okay?”

“Relax, Greenie, he’s fine. Or will be, the poor guy wouldn’t let anyone touch him. Clint and Jeff tried to just check him out, see how bad he was, and he nearly had a heart attack.”

“So what’d you do to him? What’d you give him?”

“Not really sure,” Alby said quietly, moving to stand beside Thomas and looking down sadly at Newt, “somethin’ came up in the box not twenty minutes after we found you guys.”

Thomas’ entire body tensed up, “And you just _gave_ it to him?

Alby sighed deeply, looking much older than the teenager he was, “We didn’t have a choice.”

“Right.” He spat.

“Alright listen to me and listen closely, got it shuckface?” Thomas nodded curtly, avoiding Alby’s stare, “I care about him too, more than you can even _imagine_. How do you think it felt to find out what happened to him? To know that they took him from right under my nose?” For the first time since he arrived here, Thomas saw and felt real emotion from Alby. “That guy right there, right there, is my best friend. He’s my brother, you feel me Greenbean? I would break necks for him, and to think that Gally just… just…” Alby couldn’t finish, and Thomas knew why.

“I love him too, you know,” Alby continued, holding up his hand to shush Thomas when he tried to protest, “maybe not in the same way you do. But I love him all the amount you do, so thank you, Thomas. For saving him.”

“I didn’t, I didn’t get there in time. I wasn’t there when he needed me.” Thomas didn’t even think about what Alby had said, all he was thinking about was those minutes he wasted wandering around the Glade even though his gut told him something was wrong, “I should have known.”

Newt moaned softly in his sleep, brow crinkling as he tossed and turned.

“There was no way for you to know,” Alby whispered, reaching forward to brush a sweaty piece of hair from Newt’s face, “for any of us to know.”

Minutes later Alby left, mumbling something about the other Glader’s who were there and did nothing to stop Gally, leaving Thomas alone. He sat down on the corner of the bed, not able to look at Newt; there were too many cuts and bruises covering his tan skin, too many reminders of the awful things those bastards did to him.

All alone with his thoughts Alby’s words finally began to sink in. Love. Alby thinks that Thomas _loves_ Newt, something that he had never given a second thought. He never had _time_ to give it a second thought; here in the Glade there wasn’t time for anything besides work, let alone love. It just wasn’t possible or logical or anything. There was no way he could love Newt, not here, not in the Glade.

 “Hey”

Thomas froze, his heart jumping into his throat.

Newt was awake.

He imagines that he looks down right insane when he flies off of the bed, almost frightened out of his pants by Newt’s being so suddenly vocal.

“Hey.” Newt says again, this time more quiet, as if just saying the one word alone was using all of his energy.

Thomas stares down at him, jaw slack. The boys dark brown eyes were swollen and only now are the gruesome purple bags beneath them noticeable, “ _Newt.”_

“Why,” his voice wavers as he continues, struggling to sit up but refusing help from Thomas, “why are you here? Where’s Gally?”

“I-” Thomas’ heart sinks at the fear in Newt’s eyes when he says the name, “I don’t know where he is. But I’m here because I needed to make sure you were okay.”

“Tommy, I don’t need you to protect me.” He says quietly, though his eyes are narrowed in defense.

“I know you don’t,” Thomas agrees, “I know you don’t, Newt.”

Newt closes his eyes, “He told me he heard something by the wall.” Thomas was momentarily confused, though he waited for Newt to continue, “Came and woke me up in the bloody middle of the night, goin’ on and on about noises he was hearin’, insisted that we don’t start a panic by waking up anyone else…”

He didn’t know if Newt was going to continue, and he did his best to silently reassure him that it was all right to go on.

“I yelled for you, you know.”

Thomas sucks in a deep breath, “What?”

“When I first realized something was up, I called for you, don’t know why I did it. I knew I was gona need help and your name was the first that popped into my sodden head.”

Silence filled the room, ringing in Thomas’ ears alongside the pounding of his heart. Newt was _calling_ for him, it had to have been what woke him up. He must have heard Newt pleading for his help, and he didn’t realize it. Newt needed him there and he couldn’t make it in time.

“Newt… I-I’m so _sorry_ I couldn’t get there faster.”

“Get out.”

Thomas’ eyebrow crinkled in confusion, not understanding.

“I said get out, _Greenie_.”

Not Thomas or Tommy, _Greenie._ Thomas’ heart sank in his chest. At a loss for words, Thomas just stands there gaping, waiting for Newt to change his mind and ask him to stay. But he doesn’t, and Thomas doesn’t have a choice but to leave. When he walks out of the room he can’t say that he’s surprised to see Minho and Alby both standing there, as if guarding the boy inside.

Minho meets Thomas’ eye and just shakes his head, as if disappointed, “Poor guy.” He says, shaking his head for the second time.

All Thomas can do is raise his arms in defeat, “I don’t know what he wants from me.”

“Really?” Alby groans, “Your guys is as good as mine, Newbie.”

“I just want to be there for him.” Thomas huffs, crossing his arms when his two friends share a sad glance.

They both shake their heads, but its Minho who speaks, “Listen Greenie, Newt is a tough guy, good head on his shoulders. He’s smart and knows what to do and when to do it, knows how to get himself out of real bad situations.” He waits for Thomas to nod, “Imagine how it feels for him to have needed someone else’s help, to be in a situation that he couldn’t get out of himself?”

“You’re right.” Thomas says, hating the feeling it gave him to realize how badly Newt was hurt not only physically but mentally.

“I think he just needs some space.” Alby says, elbowing Minho in the ribs, apparently not too happy that he was getting so personal about their second in command.

“I just want to make sure he’s okay,” Thomas groans, “he can’t just do that.”

“Unfortunately he can.”

 _What the shuck is going on_ , Thomas thinks. He really has no idea what he’s doing or how to do it, but what he does know is that he hasn’t seen or heard of Gally since last night. A fire burns inside of him and he clenching his fists, thinking of the slinthead bastard made his blood boil in his veins.

“Where is he?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Alby deadpans, eyebrow cocking at the immediate change of subject.

“ _Where is he._ ” Thomas says again, gritting his teeth. Minho reaches to him and rests a hand on his shoulder, “If he’s still here in the Glade…”

Their leader shakes his head, “He isn’t.”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look, from Newt's POV, at what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello, here's a really bad update. I'm sorry im in such a rush to post this, but please leave me feedback that'd be amazing ok ily all

Relief floods Thomas’ body. _Gally is gone, they banished him,_ he thought. While nothing would make him happier than watching the bastard get torn apart by Grievers, Thomas is thrilled that he is out of the Glade for good, and far away from Newt.

“Where’s the rest of them?” He asks, subconsciously clenching his fists at even the thought of them.

Minho’s face drops, “What?”

Thomas raises an eyebrow, “Where’s all the other slintheads who stood there and watched?”

The look on Alby’s face makes his stomach go uneasy, “Thomas, I meant Gally isn’t anywhere in the Glade that we _know_ of.”

It’s as if the room begins to tilt and Thomas can’t stand up straight, the idea of Gally hiding somewhere on the grounds just made absolutely no sense and it made him sick. Completely and utterly sick, knowing the fact that he was _out there_ somewhere, getting away with what he had done. It repulsed Thomas that Gally was even given a means of escaping banishment; how had he gotten away?

“How could you let him go?” Thomas seethes, bracing himself against the wall as his vision blurs with fury. “How could you all be so _stupid_?”

He knows that he’s testing Alby’s patience and he knows that Minho seems as upset as he himself was, but he just couldn’t stop, “You-you let him just _get away,_ ” he pressed, stepping close to Alby’s face, “what if he comes back?” Thomas’ voice falters and he lowers his eyes to the floor, “What if he comes back and hurts him again, because _you_ idiots let him get away?”

With a deep sigh Alby looks to Minho and then back to Thomas, “If you think I’d let that shank or anyone else go _near_ him, even _think_ about him, you have less than klunk for brains.”

“If you think I’m going to let Newt out of my sight then you’re all jacked in the head.” Minho adds on, eyes darting towards Newt’s closed door.

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Thomas spat, “you’ve let it happen before.”

He hadn’t even blinked and Alby was coming at him, using his forearm to pin Thomas against the wall. His breath was hot on Thomas’ face and he flinches as Alby leans even closer, “You’ll be lucky if I don’t beat you to death right here right now.” Alby hisses, crushing Thomas’ windpipe.

Though Thomas doesn’t doubt for one second how serious their leader truly is, he’s furious. Too furious to stop himself; he knows that Newt and Alby almost always, if not every night, slept in the same room. Alby _had_ in fact let Gally take Newt right from under his nose, “ _You_ let Gally just come in and just _take_ him, and _you_ let Gally get away.”

“Alright guys, calm down.” Minho tries, grabbing onto Alby’s shoulder.

The boy shakes his friend off, “It wasn’t _my_ name he was calling,” Alby says, his voice hovering dangerously low, “it wasn’t _me_ he was begging to help him.”

“That’s enough!” All three of the boys turn to look at Newt, who stood tiredly in the doorway, “that’s bloody enough.”

Alby’s arm drops from Thomas’s throat, “ _Newt_.” The three say in unison, turning to look at him; he looks exhausted, just completely drained. He’s holding his weight more heavily on his good leg than he ever has while a seemingly permanent grimace is stuck on his face.

“I want all three of you gone, now.” he says, his dark eyes not meeting any of theirs.

“You know that ain’t gona happen.” Alby whispered softly, completely stepping away from Thomas.

Newt groans and runs a hand over his face, “I’m serious, leave.”

“C’mon,” Minho grumbles, latching onto Thomas’ and Alby’s wrist, “you heard ‘im.”

When they’re finally gone Newt sinks to the ground, dropping his face into his hands in an attempt to stop the flood of tears that he felt coming.

\--

_“Hey shuckface, wake up!”_

_Newt opened his eyes to see Gally hovering over him, “Do you have any bloody idea what time it is?” Not that Newt knew what time it was, either. Nobody ever knew the time._

_“Not a clue,” Gally says, “c’mon get up. I’ve been hearin’ noises by the wall all night.”_

_“Grievers.” He mumbled, shoving his face back into his pillow, “Go back to bed you big idiot.”_

_He heard Gally groan softly, “It’s gotta be Ben, please Newt, come check it out.”_

_Honestly that was the first time he’d ever heard that shuckface say the word please, so he sat up slowly, “Alright, alright, let me just wake up Alby.”_

_“No!” Gally takes a step back, “I mean no, don’t want to freak everyone out.”_

_“Right.” Newt had said skeptically, though he still stood up to follow Gally outside. The air outside was the same as always, unnaturally mild; there wasn’t a hint of a breeze against his skin, not even the slightest chill. Just the same abnormally perfect temperature as every other day, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky as he walked silently behind Gally, not bothering to make conversation. Newt never quite enjoyed the guys company on a good day, let alone the middle of the night._

_“Where exactly were you hearing the noises?” he finally asks, finding it odd that Gally had been leading him towards the Deadheads. When Gally didn’t respond Newt stops in his tracks, “Bloody hell Gally, what’re you doing, there’s no way Ben would make it over here.”_

_“Gally…” He tried again, feeling uneasy when the boy ahead of him stopped in his tracks. Newt was going to call out to him again, but he heard footsteps behind him,_ fast _footsteps. Before he could move someone was on top of him, connecting their fist with his jaw with an ungodly force. Newt couldn’t see who it was but he could see Gally, smirking in the dull glow of the fake moon._

_There seemed to be no way to get away from whoever was holding him down; he felt panic rise in his chest when he realized that there was more than one, that he heard multiple voices floating around him. Other than Gally’s, Newt only recognized a couple as being his cronies, “Knew you were weak,” Gally laughed darkly, approaching Newt and tugging up him upwards and beginning to pull him farther towards the trees._

_His mind was racing at a million miles a minute, he could barely comprehend what was happening to him or why it was happening. All Newt knew was that he was in serious trouble, and before he could stop he found himself calling out a name. Thomas’ name. Over and over again, “Tommy!” before Gally’s large hand covered his mouth. Dark laughs came from around him when he began to struggle, trying the best he could to get away. But Gally was larger than him, much larger, and Newt had only begun to think that they were going to kill him. Gally hated that he wasn’t a leader, he always resented Alby for picking Newt over him. And now Newt was going to die for it, that’s the only thing that he could think._

_When Gally threw him to the floor of the forest, deep and far away from the center of the Glade, he quickly scrambled up, aiming a punch to the side of Gally’s face. He hit his mark but it didn’t seem to defer him at all._

_“Listen up, shuckface,” Gally hissed, pulling Newt close by his collar, “we all_ know _that you aren’t meant to be a leader. You’re a prissy, weak little boy and I’m going to show all of them just how weak you are.”_

_Newt was back on the ground in seconds, his bum ankle beginning to throb as Gally pulled him by the leg towards him, “Tommy!” he called again weakly. He was met with laughter from the Gladers around him as he hid his face in his sleeve._

_“Lover boy can’t hear you.” Gally spat. Newt could hear shuffling but he refused to look up, he couldn’t meet the eyes of these boys who had once called him their leader, but now only saw him as someone weak and disposable. From the shuffling he had expected them to produce a knife, or some other weapon that is usually hidden away, but when Gally begins to tug Newt’s trousers off it’s as if the whole world stops spinning._

_It takes just moments for Newt to realize what these Glader’s had in mind, “Don’t,” he practically begged, hating how weak and helpless he felt, “please don’t.”_

_But Gally doesn’t stop, not for a second, and Newt now wished that they had chosen to kill him instead of this. The pain that he felt, inside and out, was worse than being dead. The humiliation of Gally being inside of him, of Gally and the Gladers_ laughing _at him, was more painful than being dead. No matter how much he begged for it to stop, it didn’t. What were the others going to think of him? What were they going to say when they find out their leader couldn’t even defend himself?_

_All Newt could do is close his eyes and wait for it to be over, wait for them to be finished._

_“Not so big and tough now, are you shuckface?” Gally breathed, slamming into Newt with such force that he slid almost a foot across the ground, “Not so t-tough without Greenie to back you up, huh?”_

_“P-please” Newt begged, shutting his eyes when the Glader’s laughed at him. Gally was ripping him apart, not caring one bit. After another moment Newt just wanted to escape his own body, just send himself elsewhere, far far away from what was actually happening to him._

_“Get off of him before I_ kill _you,” Newt had heard someone growl. Without even looking he knew that it was Thomas, and a whimper escaped his lips when he felt Gally pull away from him. Newt heard the other Gladers scatter off into the trees and he heard Thomas come closer but he couldn’t stand up, he couldn’t move more than to curl himself into a ball. “I will murder you, shuckface.” Thomas spat. Then he heard Gally let out a pained moan; Thomas was hitting him, beating him to a pulp. Newt could hear Thomas cursing at him for what he had done but he couldn’t say thank you, he could do nothing with his body besides let out small cries._

_He hears more footsteps approach and he instantly knows it’s Alby and Minho, it has to be. Newt looks up long enough to just see Minho pull Thomas away from Gally’s bloody body._

_“Newt!” Thomas calls, “_ Newt! _”_

_“Calm down, Greenie, calm down.” Minho says, “Newt will be okay, you need to calm down.”_

_He wants to get up, or speak to Thomas, but he feels arms wrap around him and Alby is whispering softly to him. And he knows it’s Alby, but all he can see in his head is Gally and feel Gally and it’s almost like he has lost control of his body. His limbs begin to flail and screams rip themselves from his throat, terrified of experiencing it again._

_“MedJacks!” Alby shouts, stepping away reluctantly from Newt, “Jeff! Clint!”_

 

 


	3. part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright this might be the last chapter, mostly because i forgot where i was really going with this, but if you want you can leave me prompts nd stuff :-)
> 
> also be expecting more newmas in the future bc i have problems ok bye ily all

Newt had never felt so small, so weak, so pathetic. Not once in his known lifetime had he been so ashamed of himself.

Gally had taken something from him, completely stripped him of his strength and pride right in front of those who used to look up to him, who saw him as one of their leaders. Those boys used to see him as someone who could protect the Gladers, who could protect _himself._ But how could he ever possibly face them, let alone protect them, when he couldn’t even defend himself. He couldn’t imagine what was being said about him, what the other Glader’s were thinking about him.

Knowing that Thomas, Minho, and Alby had respected his wish and left him alone in the Homestead, he could easily feel their presence just outside, hovering. And they were going to continue to hover, as though he were a small child who needed to be protected.

And maybe he was.

Maybe that’s why he called for Thomas; he couldn’t defend himself, and in that moment all he wanted was Thomas by his side to help him through it.

He wanted Tommy.

-

Outside Thomas waited for Newt, hustling and bustling around, trying to keep himself busy. Doing anything he possibly could to get his mind off of what he had seen, of the look on Newt’s face, of _Gally_.

He helped Zart in the gardens, offered to help Frypan in the kitchen and got promptly kicked out within seconds. Despite finally taking solace with the Builders, nothing he did physically could push those terrible images from his thoughts. It seemed as though everywhere he looked he saw Newt’s tear stained face, or heard his cries in a group of boys talking. Every second since he left Newt’s side he could _hear_ Newt calling his name.

He had to see Newt.

Quickly he spun on his heel, sprinting towards the Homestead and through crowds of boys before he felt something latch onto the back of his shirt, tugging him backwards onto his butt. He looked up to see Alby standing above him, arms crossed over his muscled chest.

“Now’s not the time.”

Thomas stood up quickly, standing almost nose to nose with Alby, ready to put up a fight, “It’s really none of your business.”

“We found Gally.”

His heart began to thump rapidly in his chest, shaking his body from the tips of his toes to his fingers, “Where is he.” He whispered, mouth going suddenly dry, “Where _is_ he.”  He says again, this time louder, almost in a shout.

Alby reached a hand out and placed in on Thomas’ shoulder, almost comfortingly. It was a change from the tension that had been brewing between the two over the past couple of days, and if Thomas weren’t so preoccupied he would have almost felt stupid for having acted so childish towards their leader. He’d worry about that later.

“He’s dead, Thomas.”

Was it wrong that Thomas was happy, no, not happy. Ecstatic, overjoyed, pissing his pants with glee, “Where? When? How?”

Alby just shrugged, obviously not giving more than a care in the wind about Gally’s death, “Guess the shank hid last night, ran into the maze early this mornin’. Walls are shut now, no way he’s comin’ back.”

The two stood in silence for several minutes and all Thomas wanted to do was go see Newt; he had to talk to him.

Alby chuckles, “Go on.”

“What?”

“Oh, slim it,” he says, holding up a large hand, “go on and see him. I can see y’about to jump out of your pants. Go on.”

The only thing that Thomas can think to do is tug Alby into a quick hug before running at full maze runner speed towards the Homestead, leaving their leader standing there with a tiny smirk on his face.

\--

A knock on the door startled Newt from his spot on the makeshift bed and he groaned, “Go away.”

“No.”

 _Thomas_.

“Go away.” He said again, this time louder.

He heard Thomas jiggle the doorknob, “Not a chance in hell.”

Another groan forced itself from Newt’s lips and he pushed himself off of the bed with a wince, angrily yanking the door open, “You’ve got a lot of bloody nerve coming here, Tommy.”

Thomas stood before him, sweat dripping down from his windblown hair and trailing along his jawline, glistening against his skin. His cheeks were red from running and his chest heaved with each labored breath; he looked _brilliant_.

“Can we talk?”

“What’s to talk about?”

Thomas pushed lightly past him and into the room, instantly turning to face Newt, “ _Please._ ”

Newt kept his eyes locked on Thomas’ as he shut the door, “Alright, then.”

“Why did you call my name?” He said, taking one step forward, “Why _me?”_

That left Newt speechless, how was he to answer? His mouth had gone tastelessly dry and he could feel Thomas’ gaze burning holes through him.

“Why me?”

Newt looked up, shocking Thomas with the tears that had begun to stream down his face, “I-I don’t know.”

Thomas took one more step closer, leaving them about a foot apart, “Newt,” he whispered, hesitantly reaching a hand out to brush a tear from the boy’s dirt streaked face, “please.”

Almost leaning into the touch, Newt dropped his eyes to the floor again, “I wanted you there with me, I was terrified and I knew I was in trouble and I… you’re the one I wanted to- I just-” he sniffled loudly and slumped his shoulders further, “I needed you, Tommy.”

The breaking of Thomas’ heart, he was sure, was audible in his chest. Thomas felt it splinter in to thousands of tiny pieces inside of him.

Newt needed him. _Wanted_ him.

And he wasn’t there.

“Newt,” he said, reaching up with his other hand to cup Newt’s face, “I’m so _sorry_ that I wasn’t there. I’m so sorry.”

“I needed you.”

That was it, Newt had let his walls crumble down for Thomas. He fell into open arms and sobbed so hard that his thin frame shook Thomas’ entire body as he held him, “I know,” Thomas whispered, lowering them carefully onto the floor, “I’m so sorry I let you down.”

\--

Thomas held Newt for what seemed like hours, holding him tight to his chest as if he were the most precious thing to walk the earth. As if he were terrified someone was going to come through the door and try to take him away.

“What are they going to say about me?” Newt mumbled, meeting Thomas’ eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Newt looked away again, slightly pulling out of Thomas’ grip, “It does matter, they’ll think I’m weak, pathetic…”

“No they won’t,” Thomas said, using his thumb to tilt Newt’s face towards his, “they’ll say how incredibly _brave_ and _strong_ you are, how amazing you are.”

“I’m none of those things, not anymore.”

Thomas gazed down at him, taking the chance and moving a piece of hair from the boy’s face, “You’re even more than that, Newt.”

“I’m disgusting…”

“No,” Thomas said sternly, “You’re _beautiful_ , Newt. Absolutely beautiful. You’re the strongest guy I know, the smartest, and whatever that _bastard_ did to you does not change that, do you hear me? What Gally did to you does not make you any less of a person and doesn’t make me love you any less.”

Loud silence filled the room as Thomas’ voice faded, afraid that he had overstepped the boundaries, scared Newt away. But then he felt Newt’s fingers tighten around his.

“I love you, Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u love me leave feedback


End file.
